Fangs like Knives
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Angie just got out of a failed marriage, Josh just got out of a failed relationship. Josh and Angie were highschool sweethearts. What happens when they run into each other? Will old feelings return? Can Josh and Angie move on and be happy? OCxChris Sabin with Alex ShelleyxOCxChris Sabin. Other Impact wrestlers to appear!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe that my life was going so good. I was on the best high of my life. No I wasn't doing drugs. I was married to the best guy in the world. Or so I thought. Turns out he didn't mean the vows he said. We were married for alittle over two months and he cheated on me. I found out a few days later when I caught him in our bed with her. He tried to talk to me after that but I wanted nothing to do with him. I filled for divorce and I went out the night it was finalized. That would be tonight. Now before I get ahead of myself, I go by Angie, my hair is naturally medium brown with natuarl highlights. I'm 5'5, got a few peircings in my ears but that's where it stops at. I got a few little tattoo's but they aren't important right now. I was friends with my now ex husband for many years, he was the one guy that was always there for me. After every fight I had with friends and boyfriends it was him I went too. After every break up it was him to comfort me. He was my back bone. It took me a few years to realize it was him I loved. It was right after my break up with my high school sweet heart, that I found myself falling for my best friend. I trusted him with everything and he goes and throws it right in my face. He didn't love me and I was going to get over the love I had for him.

I downed a few shots, I turned around to make my way to the bathroom when I ran into something rather someone very hard. I didn't look up, I mumbled sorry and went on my way. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to the bar. I order a few more shots and downed them. "Ya know life sucks"

"Tell me about" I retorted looking up and meeting the blue eyes I knew all to well for four eyes. "Josh?" I whispered out. He turned and locked his blue eyes on my dark brown eyes.

"Angie?" I nodded my head never taking my eyes off of his. I still could feel the little butterflies fluttering around.

It didn't take long and we were busy catching up over the last few years. We soon found ourself's back at my place, which was still a huge mess. Packing boxes every where. "Wow, your place is a mess Angie"

"Gee thanks Josh, but yea I'm still trying to unpack" I told him with a small sigh. He moved over closer to me and took my hands in his.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him, I haven't talked to anyone about what it was I was going through, I kept it all bottled up, maybe it would do me some good to talk to someone.

"After we broke up, I took it hard. I loved you Josh I didn't want to see you walk away, but I didn't have a choice in the matter so I turned to Michael."

"Michael Paris?" I just nodded my head. "What happened next?"

"I fell inlove with him, we got married about three months ago everything was good until I caught him in bed with someone else, I don't know who she was but I do know he works with her. We were married for two months." I let the fresh tears roll down my face. He pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes. "What happened to you?" I asked him pulling away slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slightly confused.

"Back at the bar you were the one that said life sucks, so what happened to make you think that?" He looked down and moved away from me.

"I was dating this girl named Jamie and everything was going good turns out she had been cheating on me with a different co worker. She broke up with me to be with him."

"Josh I'm so sorry atleast you weren't married" That caused a crushed Josh to let a small chuckle out. I pulled out a few bottles of whiskey, rum and some beer. We sat back talking trash about our ex's drinking the alochol.

"Fuck Josh" I moaned out as he pushed into me. He sped his pace up I dug my fingers into his back arching my back I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, with every thrust. "Ohhhh fucckkk JJJOOOOSSSSHHHH" I screamed out as my orgasm ripped through me, Josh going at a faster pace.

"Oooohhh fuck ANGIE" Josh yelled shooting his seed into the condom. He gently collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to regain our breathing. Josh rolled off and tossed the condom in the trash, he crawled back into the bed and pulled me close. Being in his arms felt right, I feeling I haven't felt in so long. I belonged in Josh's arms not someone else. But Josh wouldn't see it this way. It was just the alcohol talking. But I knew different.

I laid awake in Josh's arms, I could feel him start to stir. I looked back at him "Morning Josh"

"Morning Angie" He groaned out, rubbing his head. I got up wrapping the sheet around my body and walking into the bathroom.

"Here" I told him handing him some asprin and a glass of water. "I'm gonna take a shower and if you're still here when I get out, then we should talk about what happened last night" I didn't wait for him to reply I just walked off to the bathroom, closing the door. I leaned against the door, hoping and praying that he would still be here when I got out of the shower. I pushed myself off the door and started the water and letting the sheet fall to the floor in a pile. I stepped into the water and let the warm water relax and calm my nervous.

I wrapped my towel around my body and walked out to my bedroom. My heart sank when I saw no sign of Josh around. I got dressed in a white tank with faded blue shorts. I brushed my hair and walked downstairs. No sign of Josh any where. I fell onto the couch putting my head in my hands. My already broken heart shattering into tiny pieces. I really thought he felt the same things I felt for him last night. I never thought that Joshua Harter was one to use people especially ex girlfriends.

_A/N: This was originally suppose to be a one-shot of Chris Sabin but it has now turned out to be alittle more then that. Let me know what you think!  
>Josh Harter is Chris Sabin<br>Michael Paris is Zema Ion  
>Jamie is Velvet Sky<br>And Angie is just my OC_


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of sitting in the same spot thinking that Josh would walk back through the doors. But he never came back and my eyes never left the door. Finally having enough I was going to go pay my older brother a visit. We were never close as I lived with our mom in Detroit, and he lived with our dad in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and they at some point moved to a few different place in Minnesota and he now lives in Minneapolis, Minnesota. My parents got a divorce when I was about 9 and Dan was about 13. Half the summer he would come stay with us and the other half I would stay with him. We never grew close until after he left high school and started training to be a wrestler. That's when we started to spend more time together and really got to know each other how we should've. And now we are a very tight knit brother and sister.

It was a 12 hour drive from my place to his. I really didn't think I needed to be stuck for 12 hours straight with just my thoughts about Josh. And everything else I have fucked up in some way. I looked at the clock and figured that it would be faster and safer just to fly. Dan didn't know I was coming so I got cab to his house. Since it was Wednesday he was going to be home. I paid the cab driver and got my bags and walked up to his door. I pulled my key out and walked into the house.

"Danny boy I'm home" I called out walking into the house.

"Angie what the hell are you doing?" Dan groaned out sitting up from the couch.

"Why the hell are you sleeping on your damn couch in the middle of the day?" I quipped at him walking up the room he had set aside for me. He followed behind me. I haven't talked to him since a few days after I was married. He was one to know when something was wrong. I always came running to him every time. I couldn't help it, he was my brother and he had my back. He sat down on the bed by me.

"What's going on Angie?" He asked with concern, gently rubbing my back. I laid my head on his shoulder, letting a sigh out.

"My life's a mess right now. I thought I was married to the best guy around. He cheated on me, and when the divorce get's finalized I run into Josh. We had an amazing night last night and then he just took off on me." I wasn't going to cry over him.

"Why don't you come on the road with me for a few weeks." Yea like that was going to help me anyway. But maybe in away it will help me out.

"I don't know Dan. I come with you and Josh and Michael are going to be there. And I just don't think that I can do that."

"Ang you have to cheer up. It's hard but you have to show them that you are doing just fine with out them in your life."

"I will be able to be ring side for your matches?" Dan goes by the ring name Austin Aries, he plays a cocky, arrogent little shit on tv, but he is nothing like that outside the ring. Well not with me anyways. And he is the current X-Division champion for Impact wrestling.

"Of course Angie, every match, every promo you'll be right there. If you turn out to like being my manager then you can quit your office job and come be my manager." I smiled up at him that did sound alot funnier then sitting in an office everyday of the week.

"Ok I'll do it, you don't have to twist my arm." I pushed him off the bed. He landed with a huge thud. I fell back laughing.

"I thought you were a mighty wrestler and could take bumps?" I got out between laughs.

"Haha funny shrimp" He said getting up and hitting me with a pillow. I jumped on his back getting him in a headlock.

"Who you calling a shrimp?" He flipped me over his head landing on the bed. I screeched when he gave me an elbow drop. I got my feet up and wrapped my legs around his neck. I couldn't see the smirk that he had on his face, when he reached up and started to tickle me. I burst out laughing removing my legs from his neck. I was very ticklish and he knew that.

"I was calling you a shrimp, shrimp. You should really think about being a wrestler Angie it would suit you." I never really thought about being a wrestler. I did think that it would be awesome to team with my brother and all.

"Let me see how being your manager goes over first Danny boy" He cringed when I called him that. He has never been very fond of that name but he wouldn't do much about it. He has tried in the past but as you can I see I still call him the name. I can't even remember where I got it from, I just kept calling him Danny boy since it annoyed him so much.

"Alright that I can deal with. But I think I'm going to like you tagging along." He has asked me many times before to come along with him but I wouldn't since he works with Josh. And back then I was letting Josh live his life with out me around. Even Michael tried to get me to come along and join him but I still couldn't do because of Josh. But screw Josh right now. Well I did that last night but still. I was going to head out on the road with my brother and enjoy it and if anything happened with being his manager and more then I would except it and enjoy the ride. And for the most part I would ignore Josh and Michael well I was there.

A/N: What's going to happen now that Angie is going to be traveling with Dan? What's going to happen with Josh? What really happened between Josh and Angie in the first place years ago? Stick around and I might just let you know!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just wanna say thank you to everyone that is reading, reviewing and alerting this story so far and second if you haven't watched this week's taping (3/15/12) of Impact then there is a slight spoiler in this chapter. But other then that enjoy :D_

I was getting tired of sitting around in my brother's locker room. So I did the next best thing I could do, but if I knew who I would seeing I would've stayed in the locker room. Dan was busy in a meeting about a story line and blah blah blah. All that good stuff. They hadn't even started to do the tapings yet that wouldn't be for another few hours since it was still earlier. I left everything but my phone in my brothers locker room and walked out. I looked down the halls trying to figure out what way was the right way to head so I could get to catering for a water. I let a sigh out and pushed my hair behind my ear. I turned to walk one way but went against it and went the opposite way.

"Hello" A very cheery voice said behind him. I slowly turned around.

"Um hey." I told the brown haired chick who had a few blonde highlights through out her hair.

"I'm Jaime, are you new knockout, I didn't hear of one coming" She said twisting her head in confusion.

"No I'm not a new knockout, and I'm just Dan's little sister really. I'm Angie." I told her. She slipped her arm through mine. She lead me down the hall.

"My best friend goes by Angie some times. But her name is Lauren. Do you watch the show?" She asked still in a very hyper and happy mood.

"No not really, well not so much anymore. The only time I watch is when my brother is on and he let's me know but other then that I don't." It was the truth the only time I watched TNA or Impact whatever you wanna call it, is when Dan calls and tells me he will be on that week or not.

"That's a shame." I went to reply but she stopped when we got to catering. "Just so you know that guy over there," She said pointing. I followed the direction she was pointing and my heart skipped a beat, there was Josh. "Stay away from him he's bad news. I dated him once but it ended badly." That's when it clicked in my head, this was Jaime, the one that cheated on Josh with someone else that works here.

"What happened?" I asked her wanting to know what she had to say about the relationship.

"Nothing he's just not over some chick he was with in highschool, he never does tell anyone what happened there." She pulled me with her as she walked over to a table.

"Angie?" I turned around to see the one person I didn't want to see standing on the other side of the room. I could feel all eyes on me. "What the hell are you doing here? You never come here?" He asked pissed walking up to me.

"Well Michael, I was sitting alone at home and thought how much I missed my ex husband, so I thought I would come back here to win his lying, cheating ass back." I spit at him so much venom in my voice.

"Why don't you just admit that you still love Josh and the whole time you were with me, you wanted it to be him. That's why I cheated on you, you didn't want to be with me, you wanted Josh." He bit out. I wasn't very thrilled that were having this little go infront of all my brothers co workers or the fact that Josh sat a few tables away.

"You wanna know something Micheal. I still do love Josh, I should've made him talk the day he left me just like I should've made him stay and talk just a few nights ago. But when I married your sorry ass I loved you, I didn't hold anything back in the marriage. It was you that didn't love me, it was you that cheated on me with some skank that works here."

"Wait, he was married to you?" Jaime asked

"Yea we were married for a few weeks and he cheated on me, what's it you?" I snapped at her.

"Just for the record watch your tone with me and I'm not a damn skank. And you can leave my man alone." Jamie smarted off kissing Michael in front of me I rolled my eyes. I was so over it.

"Wait you cheated on me with him?" Josh asked getting up "Angie was right you are skank Jamie." I gave Josh a sad smile. "Don't do it Angie, I don't wanna hear it, just leave me be." I sighed this was going to be a long few weeks on the road with Dan. Speaking of Dan.

"Angie I told you to wait for me in the locker room." Dan told me putting his arm around me.

"I know but I got bored and I didn't expect to run into the two people I didn't want to see." He sighed

"I know." He turned his attention to Michael. "Come near my sister again and see what happens. If it wasn't for her you would be dead right now." I could see Michael smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't for you, I just didn't want my brother to be in the slammer for life." I smarted off and let Dan lead me back to his locker room.I could tell that Dan wasn't very happy but he was busy getting everything ready for what ever it was he was doing tonight. Some how he managed to convince me to walk out to the ring with him for his little promo. He told me it would be better if he had his little sister out there celebrating with him on a huge milestone. I couldn't argue with that.

He took me to over to wardrobe and make up. My make up was done with a dark smokey eye and a deep red lipstick. I was wearing a strapless dark red dress that stopped above the knee. Black strappy 4 inch heels. My hair was left down in soft curls. I hooked my arm with Dan's and began to walk out to the ring with him.

Austin Aries is out here to say it's a great day to be a great man, and a great day to break records. He doesn't normally pay attention to numbers and statistics, but 53 people have held the X Division Title and as of now, he's officially the longest reigning X Division Champion of all time, surpassing the previous record of 182 days. He celebrates by directing our attention to the ImpactTron for what's actually a really good video package that makes Aries look like the biggest damn star on the planet. Aries thanks all the guys we saw him beating on in the video package for being good, and then wants the fans to give it up for him for being even better. Zema Ion comes out to interrupt the party, and Aries says he didn't send him an invitation, but it's okay because he has to give Ion credit for doing what nobody ever did before and beat him at his own game. Ion says he didn't beat Aries at his own game, he beat him at HIS game, and he's not as smart as he thinks he is because if he was, he'd hand the title over to him now before he winds up like Jesse Sorensen. Aries says it's nice that Ion showed that he has some "hair on his nuts" and he'll reward him by letting him make the first toast. Aries hands him the glass of champagne and Ion says that he'd like to toast this weekend when he ends Aries' record setting title reign. Ion tosses the champagne in Aries' face, and Aries straight up kicks his ass and dumps him to the floor.

The second Michael walked out I quickly got out of the ring. I had a smirk on my face the whole time Dan was going off on Michael. Dan got out of the ring, I slipped my arm through his and walked to the back. He never said who I was and that would create buzz since everyone would want to know who I was and next week on Impact it would be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we got backstage Dan pulled me into a hug. I giggled and pulled away from him. I let a soft sigh out when I saw Josh out of the corner of my eye. Dan must have noticed as he put his arm around me and pulled me close, walking off. I looked back but Josh had already went out for his match. This was going to be harder then I first thought it would be. But I had to get over both Josh and Michael. We got back to Dan's locker room. I turned to see a laughing Dan.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You love being out there, you got this glow about you." I blushed and looked away. Maybe I did enjoy being out infront of everyone. "It's ok Angie, what better way to get back at them then to take over the wrestling company they work for." I furrow my brow and looked at him.

"I don't want to get back at them, I just wanna get over them." Well to certain extant anyways.

"Ok you wanna get over Michael, and get back with Josh. But Josh isn't ready yet. And you gotta believe that when Josh is ready to talk to you he will come find you. He's going through the same thing you are. He was in love with Jamie, he thought she was it for him."

"How do you know that?" I sat down keeping my eyes on him.

"It was no secret how he felt about her, everyone knew. But uh." Dan had hesitated and I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"What is it Dan?"

"He did talk about you a lot. He would always ask me how you were doing. And once Michael came here Josh wanted to go after him. I guess it was to much for Jamie and she cheated on him. But I had no clue about it being with Michael." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I know Dan, I wouldn't blame you if you did know. But can we just go back to the hotel?"

"Yea let me get my things together and you can change." I nodded and got some jeans and hoodie and walked into the bathroom changing. The only thing I wanted was to be free of my thoughts. Just knowing that Jamie was the one I caught with Michael and she was dating Josh just made everything more messed up. I guess she forgot that I had caught her with him that night. I shook the thoughts from my head and walked out. "Ready?" I nodded getting my purse and walking out. The short car ride was quiet. We got back to the hotel room and Dan order room service. I mostly just picked at my food. Dan sighed and walked into the bathroom to shower. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dan" I yelled.

"Yea Angie?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright just be careful." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I checked and made sure I had my phone and my key card before walking out. The hallways were empty. I sighed and walked to the stairwell and slowly took the stairs one at time. I walked through the lobby and that was empty too. Seriously where was everyone? I sighed and walked outside, atleast there where a few people here walking around. I hugged my body and walked a few blocks to the little park, I sat on a swing. I can't understand how my life turned out to be like this. I thought I had the best guy around. I'm talking about Josh, but he didn't want to hold me back when he took off to wrestle. He always said wrestling was his life, I told him to go, I wouldn't hold him back because I had to be with him.

_"Angie it's better this way. You need to find someone that can be here for you and that person it's not me. I can't be here for you when I'm gonna be miles away. Find the person that makes you happy."_

The words would just repeat themselves over and over again. They were the words to haunt me everytime I was happy. A few words Josh told me. But he was the person that made me happy. It didn't matter if he was in Japan he would still be there for me. After thinking about why he broke up with the day he left it wasn't for me, it was for him. He didn't want to make a promise and brake it. He didn't want me to be there with him if he failed at his dream in life. He didn't fail when it came to wrestling, but he failed me twice now. But I still loved him and wanted to be with him. What he did was nothing just a few little words would be able to fix that. He didn't cheat on me, and I never cheated on him. So we didn't have to worry about that. But maybe Dan was right. I just had to wait for Josh to come to me, if that ever happened. I could feel someone sit down in the swing next to me. Please don't be Michael or Jamie. I just couldn't find the nerve to look up to see who it was.

"You went out to the ring with Dan earlier today didn't you?"

"Yea" I told the guy, it wasn't anyone I had talked to before or ever talked too, so that was a good think unless he was here to kidnap me. But if he knew about me being ringside with Dan then it couldn't be as it could only be someone that works there or one of the guys from the crowd.

"How do you know Dan?"

"You'll just have to wait, if you don't already know." I told him looking up to see who I was talking too. I couldn't put my thumb on it but I knew this guy from somewhere, just where? And that's when it clicked in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wont Josh get mad that you're talking to me?" I bit out a tad to harsh.

"Ow that hurt. I'm sure once he knows that I'm talking to you he will be, but it's his fault that he let such pretty little thing like you get away" I tried not to smile or blush at that comment but I couldn't help it. It's been what felt like years since someone other then Dan has told me anything like that. "How is it that you know me but I don't know you?" He asked.

"Well I have saw you wrestle in a few matches. One of my favorite matches was the best out of five matches for the TNA tag titles against Beer Money. Even though I wasn't with Josh, I still had to support him. I was actually there March 30, 2007, when you both made your ROH debut under the name The Murder City Machine Guns. You guys were coming home that night since it was in Detroit. You guys challenged and then attacked Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe. Josh never saw me then, but everytime there was a show anywhere in Michigan or close by I would be there. He hurt me the day he left, but he did what he thought was right, and for that I can't be mad at him."

"It takes a strong person to do that. No matter what Angie you are a very strong person. I know it doesn't change the fact, but he did see you at a few shows, he knew then what he knows now, that all he has to do is ask you to take him back and you will. But he can't do it. He thinks that he will hurt you more by you forgiving him and then when you two uh spent the night together, he really thinks that he messed everything up with you and you can never forgive him. He loves you, he never stopped. What he had with Jamie was nothing to what he had with you, but we can't take time back and go back to that moment in time and fix the wrong we made, but we have to learn from that moment in time and do what we think is right."

"He thinks that he can't do right by me anymore?"

"Yea." I didn't want to think about what I was just told, I just wanted to hear more, figure things out from here.

"Did he talk about me a lot?" I asked softly.

"Oh yea, it was always Angie this or Angie that. Angie would love this or what the hell is this? Angie would so hate this. I watched my best friend change everything he did and ate because you wouldn't like it, or you wouldn't approve of it. Every little thing he did would remind him of you, well that's what he said anyways. I don't think I should tell you this but he showed up a few times at your house. The first few times you weren't home. And the one day you were home, he said you looked too happy with where your life was at and he couldn't ruin that. He found out about you and Michael and he rushed to your house, pulling me along for the ride. He was going there to win you back, but the second he saw you with him, he couldn't hurt you anymore. He left that night heart broken, knowing he could never have you again, after all that was your engagment party. That's when he decided to get more serious with Jamie. And well we all know how the rest of that story goes."

"I didn't know." I looked down not wanting to show the fact that tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Alex"

"Please call me Pat."

"Ok, Pat can you uh give this to Josh." I asked taking my necklace off letting the silver band ring fall into the palm of my hand. It was a gift I gave him for our first anniversary. A few years after he left I found it in my mailbox. I told him to keep it, as it was his and not mine. Pat took the ring and played with it.

"He didn't think you would keep it."

"Everything he ever gave me I have kept, it was the only things I had left to remind me of my best friend, I couldn't think to get rid of anything. He is my heart and soul, even if he doesn't want to see it. I told him to keep that ring and I mean it, it's his not mine. I better get back before Dan gets the police looking for me. Thanks for talking to me Pat." I told him getting up.

"You're welcome and are you sure you can't tell me how you Dan know each other?" He asked getting up and walking with me back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry I can't, it should be out at tomorrow's tapings, well I think anyways. I haven't been informed yet on when it will happen. I'm just shocked that Josh has kept that from you, even Dan for that matter."

"Well I'll be waiting to find out and if you need anyone to talk to you can come find me. Josh is my friend but he can't control who else I'm friends with"

"I'll keep that in mind" I gave him a quick hug and walked to the room I was sharing with Dan.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked "What's with the smile? The last time I saw you which was like 45 mins ago you were all depressed." Dan asked eyeing me up.

"I found myself a new friend, and from there you never know what might happen." I didn't want to start thinking about Pat like that, but he was so different from Josh, I could tell that I was starting to get alittle crush on Pat. But was it right since his best friend was my ex who I still loved and wanted to be with more then anything in the world? I let the question sink in as I got my stuff together as I got a bubble bath made up to relax in.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked around backstage, news of the confrontation spread fast around here and now very few people would even talk to me. They just seemed to stick by their friends even though they were the ones in the wrong. I saw Patrick but he was sitting with Josh. I stood playing with my water bottle, Patrick waved me over but I wasn't so sure I should. My feet slowly started to move forward, Josh wanted to leave but I could see that Patrick told him something and instead he glared at Pat. I sat down by Pat.

"Um hey." I said not making eye contact.

"Hey Angie, I believe you know Josh." I just nodded my head.

"Pat I know you mean well and all but I'm not ready to talk about anything that has went on between us yet. I have a lot I need to think through right now. I don't mean to be disrespectful Angie but I just need to be left alone."

"No it's ok Josh, as I too got a lot going on. I just wish you would talk to me like you use to. But I get it Josh. Just remember that I'm here for you at anytime."

"Thanks Angie" He said getting up. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry about running out on you that morning. I didn't mean to hurt you, or even cause you more pain, I just wasn't thinking." He said walking off. I looked up and watched him walk away yet again.

"Go after him, make him talk to you." Pat told me. I looked at him. "It's what he wants, you to chase him." Pat said budging me.

"I can't do that." I told Pat getting up and walking the other way Josh went. I know that Pat was only trying to help but that was only making things worse between Josh and myself. If Josh wanted me to chase him it wasn't going to happen. I walked back to Dan's locker room, keeping away from everyone. I had Dan, and Patrick was somewhat a friend but I really didn't need anyone else right now. I needed to be left alone and figure things out. On one hand I love Josh, and on the other hand I have growing feelings for Patrick. And as much as I hated to admit it Michael was there in the back of mind. I loved him at one point and after you clear away my hate for the man I'm sure you would see the little bit of love I had left for him. I was only in a losing battle against myself.

"You ok Angie?" Dan asked walking out in his ring gear.

"Is it wrong of me not to chase after Josh?"

"No it's not wrong of you. Just let him be for now Angie. If you go chasing him then he's gonna get pissed at you and then he may never come around. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that I talked to Patrick last night, he told me a few things to show me that Josh does still love me. And then a few minutes ago Josh told me sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt me. But he said he needed to be alone. Patrick told me that Josh wanted me to chase after him. But I didn't."

"Do you think that you should go after Josh?" I looked down thinking it over.

"No, I should've chased him the first time, but not now."

"You know Josh better then anyone around here. Do what you think is right." Dan was right. I nodded my head. "What about Patrick?"

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"I can see it in your eyes, you like him. But Angie it's dangerous game. He's your ex's best friend who you still love. It will hurt all of you."

"I know that and I'm waiting for Josh, but I can't wait forever. I gotta move on at some point, and I'm not going to run off and jump into bed with Pat. I don't know the guy. He's good looking but once I get to know him my feelings might change for him. Trust me on this please Danny boy?" I wanted to laugh when I saw his expression when I said Danny boy but I couldn't ruin the pouting face I was making.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when it all blows up in your face." He said storming to the door. "We both know it will happen Angie."

"Yea we do and I also know you will be there for me." I smirked as he shot me a glare.

"Yea, yea, yea, now come on." He ushered me outta the room.

"What's going on tonight anyways?"

"I got a match against Michael. Someone comes out and wants you to go from being my valet to their manager, which leads to you having a promo saying you wont do it since I'm your sister."

"That sounds good and all but what if I say something wrong?"

"No worries if they don't like it then they will cut it out and we will redo it tomorrow."

"Um ok" I told him my nerves everywhere.

"Relax you'll be fine. If you need any help just look at me and I'll cover for you." I nodded my head.

"Do you know who will be coming down?"

"Nope they left that part out." I had a feeling that he knew and he just wasn't telling me. I looked around once we got to gorilla but other then us, Michael was the only one around. Michael had made his way out first getting boo'd. I tried not laugh but a smile cracked onto my face. He got announced. Raging of the Region by Dale Oliver blasted through the arena, I linked my arm with Dan's and walked out.

"And his opponent from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 210 pounds Austin Aries." I took the X-Division title from him and stood ring side. The ref checked to make sure they didn't have any weapons consealed and signaled for the bell.

A/N: How's the match gonna go? Who is it that comes down? What's going on with Josh? What's Patrick up too? Will Angie wait around for Josh or move on?  
>On a side note I would like to say that this story will and wont follow what's going on, on Impact!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I stood outside the ring. I was trying not to let every bump, hold, and move suck me in but I couldn't help it. Everytime Michael (Zema Ion) would get the upper hand I would cringe seeing the pain on my brothers face. Everytime he got the upper hand I would cheer and laugh at Michael's pain. Even though I'm just his valet right now, I wasn't going to let Michael win by cheating. The ref was checking on Dan from a nasty fall, and Michael was heading to his can of hairspray. I ran around the ring grabbing the can distracting him enough letting Dan get the upper hand. Dan got him set up for Horns of Aries. Michael tapped out very quickly.

"You're winner via submission Austin Aries." Was announced. I got into the ring hugging him and raising his hand. The crowd cheered. Motor City blasted through out the arena the crowd cheering. Of all people it was them? Or rather him.

"Austin would you like to fill us in on who this lovely lady is?" He asked getting into the ring. I got a mic.

"I can speak for myself Alex. So in other words no he wont fill you in or anyone in on that matter." I told him

"Well are you going to tell us who you are?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes princess it does matter." I shot him a why does it look. "It matters because it's waste for you to be some valet, when you could be the manager for the MotorCity Machine Guns."

"What makes you think I want to be a manager for a team that only has one team mate active right now?"

"Because Chris will be back shortly and we could use someone like you, helping us claim gold. And we in return will help you be a TNA Knockout, claiming your own gold."

"You think I'm gonna turn my back on my brother, to sit on the side line waiting for Chris to come back." His face paled. "Yes it's true Austin Aries is my older brother. I'm none other then Boston Aries. I didn't come here to follow in my brother's foot steps, I did it as favor and I wont leave him for some wanna be punk ass kid." I told him dropping the mic. Dan had a smirk on his face as we walked to the back. I saw Josh sitting down on a chair waiting for Patrick. He glaced up at me and I saw he wasn't happy about what just happened. "Josh I didn't know."

"That makes two of us. But I think I know after a few weeks of Pat trying you finally turn on Dan and join us." My face fell. He couldn't be serious could he? "I was told we would be getting a manager when I came back from my injury, they just weren't sure on the who part, but now I know it's gonna be you. And for that sake I'll get along with you, but I'm not ready to be play nice and be friends again."

"I gottcha on that earlier Josh. It wasn't my doing I only came here to be with Dan, to spend sometime with him, and try to move on with my life." Patrick had walked back through the curtain. "So who wants to be the one to tell me who's idea this was?" I asked looking from the gulity look on my brothers face to Patrick who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait you were apart of this Pat?" He nodded his head. "I can't believe you. I told you about my past with her and go and pull this stunt. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't force us together?"

"Look I'm sorry Josh but they came up to me and asked me about it. I didn't know at the time it was Angie, your ex and when I did find out it was too late to change."

"Where do you fit into this Dan?" I asked not pleased with what anyone was saying.

"It was idea to bring you here as my valet. I thought it would be good if they had you be the manager of them. I was tried of you being depressed. I only had you in mind."

"If you had me in mind you wouldn't put me on a team were I'm still inlove with one of the members. If you had me in mind you would've ran it past me. If you had me in mind you wouldn't accept anything for me. I really thought I could count on my big brother, but I guess I can't."

"I realized it was a mistake but I couldn't undo it either. I sat down with Pat and we both thought it would do you both some good. You both need each other, just can't see it."

"You both are blind and it may seem like we are pushing you guys together but it's what needs to be done." Pat said walking closer.

"No it's not what needs to be done. When Josh is ready to talk we will."

"Yea Angie is right. Wait you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you Josh." I looked at Josh not able to read his expression, then looked at Patrick and Dan. I shook my head and walked off the tears pricking my eyes as I walked. I wouldn't have ever seen this coming from Dan. He knew my feelings and Josh's feelings and he pulls this trick with Pat. And Pat I thought he was that someone that could have took away the pain even if it was just for a few minutes at a time. I slumped down on the bench remembering that Dan was my ride outta here.

A/N: Oh boy! Will everything get sorted out? Will Angie forgive Dan? Will everything get better? What about Pat's and Angie's friendship?


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to the hotel was a silent one. Dan tried to say he was sorry but it didn't work. I wanted nothing to do with him right now. Once at the hotel I made sure to get my own hotel room. I packed my stuff up from Dan's room and went to my own room. I was lucky that we would be flying out in the morning and instead of going back home with him I would be heading home for a day, just long enough to unpack, wash my clothes and repack all over again and hit the road with my brother as he was booked for the house show loop this weekend. I was lucky with the fact that Josh and Pat wouldn't be there, but stupid Michael would be there. He was nothing, I was over him. It was just that I told Josh I still loved him and he never did anything about it. Maybe it was just Pat saying that Josh still loved me when he really doesn't, but Pat wouldn't get anything out of that. So it didn't make any sense to me. The next morning I still wasn't talking to Dan about anything.

"Morning Angie." He tired when he saw me down in the lobby. I glared at him and followed him out of the hotel. "Are you gonna keep this little game up the whole flight? Or are you gonna act your damn age and talk to me?" I rolled my eyes, putting my head phones in and turned the music up, but not loud enough to drowned out everything as I still had to hear when our flight was called. But that did the trick and shut my brother up. My day only got worse when I saw Josh and Pat walk by. I closed my eyes. How could I forget they lived in the same state and town as I did, oh the joys of this plane ride. I would catch myself looking over at Josh. It broke me even more seeing him all broken and down about everything. My gaze slowly moved over to Pat, he tried to look like he was happy for the fans that would approach him, but it was easy to see that he was hiding the guilt, and saddness behind it all. My eyes went back to Josh, I hated seeing him like that but there was nothing I could do or was there? Of course there wasn't not now anyways. I looked over at Dan and saw how bad he really felt about everything. He was only trying to help me and I was pissed at him. I laid my head on his shoulder taking out my ear buds.

"I'm sorry Danny." I told him softly. His put his arm around me.

"It's ok you can't help who you love Angie, but you can't make them love you either. I'm sorry for doing that to you. From now on I wont get in the middle of your business." He told me feeling guilty about eveything.

"I'm sure I'll bring you into it just like I did this time. I wish I could make him love me like I love him, but I gotta move, I just don't want to. It's my fault you were put there in the first place."

"Angie you're allowed to love him as long as you want. It takes time for your heart to heal especially with everything you went through with him. It still wasn't right of me to do that to you or him for that matter." I sighed looking over at the Josh but the spot he was in was now empty. "Come on lets get on the plane and get home. Forget about him for the time being Angie."

"Easier said then done Dan." I told him as we got on the plane. Instead of Dan letting me stay at my house he pretty much forced me to go home with him. As he didn't want me to mope around my house for the time I would be here. Once I got clean clothes that was. I dumped my bags on my bed in Dan's house and walked outside.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" I smiled turning to see Elise standing there.

"Hey girl." I told her hugging her. "What have you been up to?" I asked taking a seat next to her

"Just gotta my contract with WWE." She said happy about it.

"Are you crazy? Why did you do that for?"

"I'm not crazy, well I might be since I put up with that brother of yours. But I'm pregnant and it was for the best ya know." I was shocked to say the least.

"Congrats but does my brother know?" I asked whispering.

"No not yet." She said smiling. "Thank you Angie." I gave her a big hug.

"What's going on out here?" Dan asked walking out.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said walking inside. I stuck my head out. "But Dan" He turned to look at me. "Congrats daddy." I told him smiling as he looked at me confused.

"What is she going on about?" I heard Dan ask as I walked upstairs. My phone went off and I saw that Pat was calling. I shakily and slowly put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked even though I knew it was Patrick.

"Dude you love her why can't you just walk up to her and say, Angie I love you, I was being stupid, do you think we can talk and work things out? What's so hard about saying that Josh?"

"Because I do love her and I don't wanna ruin what we had ok."

"You're gonna ruin it by letting her go Josh." I quickly hung up the phone, not believing everything I just overheard. Josh still loved me? I wasn't sure what to think about this. I fell onto the bed. I had to do something about this, but what?

A/N: What's Angie going to do? Will Josh ruin what he had with Angie? How is Dan going to take the news of being a daddy? How will the house shows go with Michael?


	9. Chapter 9

I was happy but scared that the house shows went by so fast. They were a lot of fun and Michael stayed away so it was all good, but my mind wandered to Josh and even Pat. Dan was to happy in his own daddy bliss to even notice I was going through anything which I found a total relief as I didn't know what to say to him if he did ask how I was. Dan had a few indy shows and I wasn't needed so I went home. I wasn't needed until the next house show loop. I sat in my living room things still playing over in my head. I wanted to run out of my house and find Josh and make him talk to me but that wouldn't be a good thing. But screw it. I didn't care what would be a good thing or not. I grabbed my keys and headed off to Josh's place. I saw that Pat was headed out as I pulled up. Josh was sitting outside on the steps looking down. I slowly and carefully got out and walked up to him.

"Josh" I whispered standing nervously infront of him.

"Angie what are you doing here?" He never looked up.

"I let you walk out of my life once Josh, I should've chased after then. I don't know why I didn't. Then the next time we spent together I should've made you talk to me before I took a shower. I get that I'm not your favorite person right now, but Josh I never stopped loving you and I know you never stopped loving me."

"I still love you that's a given Angie, but we can't work out."

"Why not Josh?"

"We don't know each other any more. We need more then love for us to work out."

"Why won't you try Josh?" I asked sitting down by him, placing my hand on his knee. To my surprise he put his hand on mine.

"I want to Angie, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what Josh?"

"That we wont be as good as we were back then. That we're only inlove with what we had. I don't wanna have everything with us to end like we didn't mean anything to each other."

"Josh I'm scared to but we can't let that ruin what we can have. And we wont know what we have unless we try Josh and if we dont work out then we can still be friends. We can't live by what ifs Josh either we try being together again or we just move on being friends."

"I want there to be an us Angie but after what we both have went through I just dont think I deserve to be happy. I feel like everything will be going good with us then bam something's gonna happen and we wont be together or friends."

"Josh I'm not gonna cheat and you're not gonna cheat, what else could happen between us?"

"I don't know but something will happen." I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Josh nothing's gonna happen. This right here feels right, you can't deny that."

"This does feel right Angie but what happens when it doesn't feel right? What happens when we fight? What happens when we see that we are not ment to be together?"

"What happens if we let something good go? What happens if we see that we are ment to be together? That we belong with each other? Then what Josh?"

"Then we live happily ever after."

"We can't live happily after if we don't try Josh."

"I'm sorry Angie, I wanna try I do but that fear is there and that little voice is in my head telling me that I don't deserve you."

"You can't live in fear Josh you should know when you jump off the ropes everytime in the squared circle. You have to do what you think is right for you, and you do deserve me Josh, you deserve to be happy."

"I don't feel like I do." I put my hands on his face, pulling his lips down to mine. Our lips moved slowly against each other, but the sparks were there, the fireworks were brighter then ever. It felt right. I slowly pulled away, Josh resting his forehead against mine.

"Didn't you feel the spark? See the fireworks?"

"I did Angie, there's nothing mistaking that we should be together."

"Then give in to what you want. Don't run from it Josh. Doesn't what I want count for anything?"

"Doesn't the way I feel mean anything?"

"It does Josh but I'm scared that we wont work out or be able to be friends any more but I need you now. I love you now and I'm not scared of that. I want us to work out I really do." I told him sighing resting my head against his shoulder. He sqeezed my shoulder putting his free hand on my knee. I put my hand on top of his.

"I could picture us getting married way back when."

"I didn't know you thought about that. But I could picture it too."

"I always thought that the meadow with the wild flowers where we were each other's first would be the best spot right in the middle of spring when the wild flowers are starting to bloom. Our family and friends there watching us say our vows to be with each other forever. You in your beatiful wedding dress. Me in black tux with a silk white tie. That's how I saw our wedding. I saw us having the perfect house a boy and girl running around, a dog, a cat, some goldfish. That's what I thought our life would be like, not like this."

"You put a lot of thought into that didn't you?"

"I wanted the best for you. I still want the best for you. I care about you Angie."

"I care about you too Josh and that wedding we can still have it if you let yourself."

"I know." he told me resting his head on mine. "How did you picture our wedding?"

"It wasn't as magical as the way you pictured it. Just the normal church wedding. But I do know if we do get married I want it in the spring in that meadow."

"It would be magical. Angie do you think I can have a few more days to think and figure things out. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just don't wanna do something to hurt you again. You know where I'm coming from with being cheated on. I don't wanna rush into anything just for it to be a rebound. You mean more to me then that, I just gotta make sure that this is still what I want. Just because we love each other doesn't mean we belong together."

"Josh I get it. I don't want you to be a rebound, I want it to last forever. I'll give you all the time you need but just remember I wont wait around forever Josh. I want to but I can't." I kissed his cheek getting up. "Just this time when you come after me, don't chicken out Josh come get me please." I begged him.

"How do you know that I came for you before?"

"You're best friend Patrick told me. No matter how good my life seems I need my knight in armour, my prince to save me." I told him walking to my car trying to keep my emotions in check.


	10. Chapter 10

The time had flew by and I was back at the Impact tapings. I had yet to talk to Josh or see him since we had talked, but I was feeeling better about everything since I knew the truth. I was making my way to catering when Pat met up with me.

"Where are you going?"

"Catering, why do you ask?"

"Well um I was just wondering, don't you want to um go over your script for the night?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Something was up and I wanted to know what was going on.

"No I don't, I know what I have to say and do tonight, what I wanna do is get something to drink. So now would you excuse me so I can do that?" I asked trying to walk around him, but he got right infront of me. "What's going on in catering that you don't want me to see?" I asked this little game of his starting to get on my nerves.

"I just don't want what you see to hurt you. I care about you enough to know that what's going on, it's going to crush you."

"Pat what's going on?" At this point I was starting to worry that maybe something was wrong with Dan.

"Josh he uh," What about Josh? I don't get how Josh could do anything to hurt me. "He got back together with Jamie." I never thought that Josh would ever forgive Jamie for what she did to him. I really thought that when we talked that he would think about us. I really thought that he wanted everything I did, that he would give in and tell me that he wanted to be with me. I went to turn around before Pat could see the tears come out. I couldn't go to Dan as Elise was with him and they were busy talking about baby stuff and I didn't want to ruin that. I had no one to turn to. I felt arms around me.

"I know it sucks and I don't get why he took her back when he says that he wants to be with you, but they got back together last week. I don't support him on this, but I can't change his mind." I sniffled pulling away placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled me into him licking my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth letting his tongue in. I pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat. I was shocked to see Josh standing there.

"What the hell is going on?" Josh demanded. "You knew how I felt and you still feel the need to be all over each other."

"I wouldn't be all over her if you wouldn't have took Jamie back." Pat seethed out as I wiped my eyes.

"If you ment anything you said to me Josh, you would've came after me. So excuse me if I wanna move on with my life now that you have took back your cheating ex girlfriend. I have every right to be happy. I told you I wasn't going to wait forever for you Josh and you made your mind up. You would rather get back with Jamie knowing their is a good chance she is going to cheat on you agian, then be with the person you love. So sorry if I wanna be happy. And I can't help that the hole you left in my heart is being filled by Pat. Don't judge me Josh." I turned on my heel headed back to the locker room, I didn't even notice that Pat was following behind me until I stormed into the locker room.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Dan yelled pulling me into a hug.

"I didn't do anything, it was Josh." Pat told him.

"What the hell did Josh do now?" Dan asked in a softer tone. I didn't feel like saying anything and let Pat do all the talking for the time being. Pat explained everything to him. I heard Dan curse under his breath.

"Josh caught us kissing." I said breaking the slight awkward silence that was going on.

"You and Patrick?" Dan asked as I pulled away from him. I nodded. "What does this mean for the both of you? What about Josh?" I sighed.

"I don't know what this means, I have to talk to Pat about that, but for Josh he made his choice when he went back to Jamie. I'm not going to be depressed waiting for something that may never happen. I want to be happy and Pat makes me happy." I said walking over to Pat and taking his hand. I looked up at him to see he had a small smile on his face. "I don't care that his best friend is my ex. I know it's against the dating code to date your best friends ex, especially when the two ex's still love each other, but Josh made his choice. We don't have to be serious or anything, a fling is fine with me and if it turns into something more then I'm fine with that." Pat pulled me into him.

"A fling can lead to many wonderful things Angie. And Josh will get over it. As long as we're happy then that's all that matters. I don't want you to be hurt anymore, I want to be the one to fix it even if it's only for the time being. I know there's a chance that Josh will coming knocking wanting you back and you'll go back to him. I'm fine with that. If I can ease the pain for just alittle bit then it's all ok. But if we fall inlove with each other then let it happen, it's Josh's fault that he missed out on the wonderful person you are." I smiled up at him. Everything he said was true, it was Josh's fault not mine, so if I fell inlove with anyone else Josh only had himself to blame. I just didn't want to fall inlove with Pat and still be inlove with Josh. I couldn't hurt Pat like that, but I wanted to be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**For this chapter we are going to take a look into Josh's mind and see what's really going on with him.**_

__"Loving you was easy, losing you was hard. Loving you is still easy, but knowing you are no longer mine, is the hardest of it all."_ Source Unknown (I really feel that this quote fits this chapter, I think anyways)_

I sat on the steps after Angie left. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't do it. I love her more then anything but I couldn't hurt her. Not again. I hated leaving her after high school. I wasn't a fool she would've stayed by my side and supported me. Hell she still did after I broke her heart. I didn't want to leave her after the amazing night we had, but I couldn't face her then. I'm not good enough for her, I learned that years ago. I'm doing what's best for everyone. Pat left me alone seeing I was in no mood to talk to anyone. The days passed slowly. The only days that did pass fast were the days I was in the gym with my physical trainer seeing how the knee was coming along. A week before I was headed back to Orlando for Impact tapings Jamie showed up. Everything she told me was lie's but I couldn't help but be with her. I still loved her, not as much as Angie but still. I may come off as an ass and hurt Angie but she will get over it and find someone else to make her happy. I was dreading the tapings but they were here. I sat in catering with Pat and Jamie. Pat had got up and left for some reason he really didn't say, but other then talking about what was going on for his match's and how I was doing and when I thought I would be back in the ring Pat wouldn't talk to me. Jamie said she had to go get ready for her match. I wanted to believe her but I couldn't. I was only with her so Angie would move on. I sighed getting up and following the way Pat went. I seethed when I saw Pat and Angie making out. I cleared my throat.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "You knew how I felt and you still feel the need to be all over each other." I wanted Angie to move on but not with my best friend or ex best friend.

"I wouldn't be all over her if you wouldn't have took Jamie back." Pat seethed out.

"If you ment anything you said to me Josh, you would've came after me. So excuse me if I wanna move on with my life now that you have took back your cheating ex girlfriend. I have every right to be happy. I told you I wasn't going to wait forever for you Josh and you made your mind up. You would rather get back with Jamie knowing their is a good chance she is going to cheat on you agian, then be with the person you love. So sorry if I wanna be happy. And I can't help that the hole you left in my heart is being filled by Pat. Don't judge me Josh." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"You say you love her, but you put her through so much. Show her you love her, but I can't help it if she falls inlove with me before you get around and do something about it."

"Is that a threat Pat?"

"No, it's giving you a few days to figure out if you want Angie back and if you do you better hurry and make her see you want her back. I wont let her go like you did if it takes you longer then a month to figure out." I glared at Pat as he quickly chased after Angie. I sighed as I stood in the hall alone. I messed everything up, maybe she was better with Pat. I didn't want to believe that but he hasn't hurt her like I have. I'm only gonna her hurt again. I sighed taking off as I wasn't needed tonight. I walked around trying to figure things out. But everything told me that I should man up and make things right with Angie. It was late enough as I saw superstars and knockouts coming and going from the hotel. Jamie tried to talk to me but I ignored her. The guy at the front desk told me what room Angie was in. I took the stairs up to the right floor. I wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. I walked down the hall seeing Pat leaving her room. He walked the other way not seeing me. Angie didn't look around. I walked up to her room. I couldn't do it. I slid down the wall by her door. You lost her Josh, you screwed up when you had the chance. You wanted her to move on and she did. You have only yourself to blame.

"Fuck." I yelled. I went to get up. I turned to look at the door, to be meet with Angie's eyes on me.

"What do you want Josh?" I deserved the attitude she was giving me right now.

"You" She looked at my confused. I moved closer to her kissing her softly. I went to pull away but she held me there. I snaked my arms around her waist. Her arms wraped around my neck, playing with my hair. We made our way to the bed clothes being threw everywhere. We fell onto the bed, we scooted up the bed. I run my hand down her body, she arched her back, as I attacked her neck with my lips and teeth. I slipped a finger into her, seeing that she was wet and ready for me. "Condom?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't have any." She told me. "But I want this Josh." I captured her lips with mine slowly pushing into her tightness. She moaned into the kiss. Our bodies rocked together the room filling with moans and screams as we both reached our climax together. Her juices covered my cock and I shot my load deep inside of her. We laid there in each others arms. It felt nice. "What about Jamie?" She asked looking up at me. I didn't care about Jamie, not as much as I cared about her.

"What about Pat?" I asked looking down at her. I wasn't sure what was going on with the two of them.

A/N: Sorry for you leaving you guys hang like this, but I gotta do it :P


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok we are back to Angie's POV for this one.**_

"Come on we gotta go do our segment, and all three of us are needed for it." Dan said as he went over to kiss Elise who had been quiet the whole time. Pat took my hand and we walked off to where the segment would be taking place.

"Austin you don't have anything to worry about. You're my brother, I'm here for you. I don't care about the Knockouts title."

"I trust you Boston. I know there is nothing that they can do to convince you. Don't sweat it." Dan said with a his little smirk on his face.

"I'm not worried about that. I know you better then anyone Austin. I know when things get to you. So don't let this."

"I'm not Boston." He half snapped walking off. I sighed as I watched him walk away.

"Oh did princess upset her big bad brother?" Pat asked in a mocking tone walking up leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

"No I didn't you did Shelley." I bite at him. "I don't know who you think you are. But I'm not going to turn on my brother over gold I have the slightest interest in. I didn't come here to be a knockout. Just helping my brother out so he can go from what's left of the X-Divison to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship picture. I don't know you and no I don't wanna know you." I told him with a small glare turning to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"I can make it worth your while." I rolled my eyes pulling my arm free.

"I don't want you or Chris. So there is nothing you can do for me." Wasn't that the biggest lie ever?

"I wasn't talking about me. I've done some digging, I know the two people around here you hate the most. And I know the one person you love more then anything but you can't have him. I can make sure you get to see them fail and maybe just maybe you will get lover boy back." He bent down our lips almost touching. "What do you say princess?" He whispered as I got chills down my spine. When were they going to let me in on the fact we were using my past in this story line. I didn't care all that much as it was there doing not mine, but I didn't want Chris to come out as this bad guy.

"Shelley get away from my sister." Dan yelled walking fast down the hall. Pat smirked rasing his hands.

"Think about it." He said walking off.

"What did he want?" Dan asked walking up to me.

"Nothing Austin, I'm with you on this. Let him talk all he wants." I told Dan walking off. Leaving a confused Dan behind as the camera cut. Pat was waiting outside the locker room for me. I smiled hugging him.

"Let me get my things and we can go."

"Alright." He smiled leaning against the wall. I walked into the locker room getting my things.

"You ok?" Elise asked looking me over. She has always been good at reading me. I nodded giving her a smile. "You ever need to talk I'm here for you and I wont tell your brother." I laughed at that.

"I know and thanks" I told her walking out. I smiled at Pat and we headed back to the hotel. I kept looking around for Josh but didn't see him any where. As much as I liked Pat, my heart was still with Josh. I really don't think that Pat will ever have my heart the way Josh does. I don't think it's fair to Pat, but he understands and will be there for me every step of the way. I threw my bag down on the floor, Pat left his by the door. I walked over falling onto the bed. Pat walked over crawling on top of me placing soft kiss along my body.

"I'll stop when ever you want me too." Pat said in a hushed tone as he pressed his lips against mine. I run my hands down his toned back. I didn't want him to stop. Clothes were flying and Pat was pushing inside of me. I moaned out as Pat went harder and faster. We rolled over as I started to ride him digging my nails into his chest. Pat flipped us as he pounded into me. I arched my back letting him go deeper. I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me. Pat soon yelled out shooting his seed inside of me. We laid there for a few minutes. He kissed me then started to get dressed. I followed suit and got dressed myself. He pressed a soft and sweet kiss to my lips. I smiled walking him to the door. We said bye and he walked off. I pushed the door closed leaning against it. Thoughts about Josh invading my mind. I felt like I let Josh down, like I had cheated on him. I shook the thoughts from my mind. I wasn't with Josh so why was I thinking that?

"Fuck." I heard being yelled. I pulled the door open to see Josh getting up. Our eyes locked.

"What do you want Josh?" I asked with a lot of attitude.

"You" I looked at him confused. He moved closer to me kissing me softly. Josh went to pull away but I held him there. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. My arms wraped around his neck, playing with his hair. We made our way to the bed clothes being threw everywhere. We fell onto the bed, we scooted up the bed. Josh run his hand down my body, I arched my back, as he attacked my neck with his lips and teeth. He slipped a finger into me, seeing that I was wet and ready for him. "Condom?" he asked locking his eyes onto mine.

"I don't have any." I told him. "But I want this Josh." He captured my lips with his slowly pushing into my tightness. I moaned into the kiss. Our bodies rocked together the room filling with moans and screams as we both reached our climax together. My juices covered his cock and he shot his load deep inside of me. We laid there in each others arms. It felt nice. "What about Jamie?" I asked looking up at him.

"What about Pat?" Josh asked looking down at me. What about Pat? I laid my head on his chest. This felt so right, but being in Pat's arm felt right too. I wasn't about to say that I just had sex with his best friend just a few minutes before him. I just hope that the pill works and I don't ended up knocked up not knowing if it's Pat's or Josh's. I would have to go with I would want it to be Josh's if I was going be knocked up just because I know Josh better then Pat right now.

"I don't know Josh. I always thought that if we were given the chance we would work out again, but that hasn't happened. I like Pat and I would like to see where it goes, but I know I love you and I can't get past that."

"It's my fault, I should've just went after you more then once. If I do lose you it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, not all of it anyways. But are we atleast friends again?" I asked. It would be so much easier if we were friends with the storyline we were both threw into.

"Yea were friends for now." Atleast that was something. Josh gently started to rub circles into my back. I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I was sure that Josh had stayed the night. I sighed and slowly got up. Who was I kidding things with Josh would never turn out how I wanted them too. Things with Pat could never be the best because of my feelings for Josh. I was really trapped with my feelings. I need a good brother sister day but I didn't want to pull him away from Elise. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to hear the shower running. Ok maybe I wasn't dreaming about Josh spending the night. I sat on the bed waiting for Josh to walk out. Thankfully he walked out a towel around his waist a few seconds after I sat down so my mind wouldn't think a million things.

"Morning." I told him which took him by surprise.

"Morning Angie." He smiled as he gathered his clothes up. "I didn't think you would be awake."

"Why so you could leave me again?" I didn't mean to snap at him it just kinda happened. I felt guilt wash over me when I saw his face fall. "I didn't mean it like that Josh."

"No I deserve that, I do. But no I didn't plan on leaving you again. I just wanted to see you wake up with me being here."

"That's sweet and all Josh but we're friends. You got Jamie now." I tried not to sound to bitter about it. Josh now fully dressed sat down by me.

"I wanna try being the person I should've been. I want you to be with me not Pat. I thought it was the right thing to do being with Jamie, and letting you move on. I wanted you to be happy, but I can't stand to see you happy with anyone but me. Jamie is nothing to me. Hell I'm sure she is in bed with Michael right now." That little comment stung alittle. I was so over Michael, but him saying that struck a cord. I pushed that outta my mind and focused on the matter at hand here.

"You should've thought about that before you left me a mess after we screwed the first time. Before you took Jamie back. I get you want me to be happy Josh, because I want the same for you but you can't say one thing and do another." I was so over fighting with him about this. "I'm gonna take a shower." I told him getting up and heading to the bathroom. I really expected him to leave well I was in the shower, I was hoping he would. I just needed time away from him and Pat and really figure things out. I took longer then needed in the shower. I walked out nervous and was relieved when I didn't see Josh in the room. I found my shoes and slipped them on. I pulled the door open and there stood Josh. "What are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bring you breakfast." He said holding up the box. "I know it's not the best thing to eat but we can work it off later at the gym." He said walking into the room. It was sweet of him to get breakfast. It did feel a little better knowing he didn't just take off like last time. "Dig in. I know you don't care for coffee all that much, so I got you a nice hot Black Cherry Berry tea." I smiled he remembered so many little things it made everything harder. "I know how much you like the donuts filled with icing so that's what I got for you too." I walked over kissing his cheek.

"You didn't have to do that Josh, but thank you." I told him taking my tea and a donut.

"You're welcome Angie. What are you going to do today as none of us are need at the tapings?"

"I need to have some time with Dan and figure things out for myself. If I talk to you or Pat about things then it will all fall apart because you will want me to pick you and Pat will want me to pick him and I need my brothers advice on things. And I haven't really taken the chance to get to know anyone else backstage."

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know some of them as you now work with them, but I'm not going to make you pick me Angie." He dug into his pocket pulling out the ring. "I can't take this Angie." I closed his hand around the ring.

"I gave it to you Josh, it belongs with you, not me. I told you the night you broke up with me to keep it. The day it showed up in my mailbox, I told myself no matter what to give it back to you. I don't care if I bought it or not. I gave it to you and I want you to keep it Josh."

"Ok." Was his reply. I had my hair pulled back and I noticed he was looking at my ears. "You kept them?" He was talking about the 14 carat gold diamond earring studs he got me as random gift to show me how much I ment to him.

"Yea I wear them most everyday. I have kept every shirt, stuffed animal, every peice of jewlery, everything you ever gave me Josh. I felt that if I got rid of it all then I would no longer have you. I wasn't ready then to lose and I'm not ready now to lose you."

"I have all the stuff you gave me too. I couldn't part with it." I smiled up at him. I went to say something but there was a knock on the door. "Hold that thought and I will get the door for you." Josh said walking over to the door pulling it open. "What do you want Patrick?" Josh asked getting snippy with him. I rolled my eyes walking over to the door.

"I came to see if Angie was busy Joshua."

"Enough you two. You both are best friends, have been for years. So well I'm off having a relaxing day with my brother, you two are gonna go out and work this problem out that you have. I would hate to be the reason why the Motor City Machine Guns are no longer friends and no longer a team." I pushed Josh out of the room making sure I had my purse and everything was in it. "Now get and work through your damn bullshit before I make you sit down with me and figure it out and that wont end pretty, Josh knows all about that." Josh nodded, I could tell he didn't want any part of that again.

"She's ruthless, you say the wrong thing she will seriously punch you or kick you. Until you work out your problems so it's best to do it far away from her." Josh told Pat as they walked off. I smiled remembering the time I had to do that to Josh and Michael. Michael deserved every punch and kick he got. I smirked at that and made my way down the hall to Dan's room.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood in front of Dan's room, chewing on my lip. I needed a day with him to help get my head on right about the mess I created for myself but I couldn't take him away from Elise and what they have going on. I finally got the courage to knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer. I was met with Dan a smile on his which made me smile.

"Hey Angie." Dan said giving me a hug.

"Hey Dan." I told him hugging back. I didn't think much of him being in a happy mood. Lately I haven't seen him with out a smile on his face.

"Elise babe I'm headed out with Angie, I'll be back later." I heard a bunch of giggles and an ok I love you as Dan closed the door repeating that he loved Elise.

"If you were busy you didn't have to come." I told him as we walked through the hotel, taking the stairs.

"Oh no you saved me back there. She has friends over and I cant take it." I laughed just imagining my brother stuck with a bunch of girls talking babies and other girlie things. "What's up with you? I saw you leave last night with Pat but I saw Josh leaving your room this morning." I tried to play it off like it was nothing but I was freaking out on the inside. I didn't want to talk about this right away but it's better to talk about it now I guess.

"I slept with Pat then with Josh last night. Neither one know that I slept with both of the other one last night. Josh spent the night, getting breakfast for us and everything. I feel bad about it and like I'm playing them both."

"Not to mention you come off as slut."

"Yea that too but it felt right with both of them."

"Who do you want to be with more? Who do you love Angie?" I let a sigh escape my lips.

"I don't know. I love Josh, I'm always gonna love him. But what if I just love the idea of us? Then Pat I can easily fall for him, I might have already fell for him, but what if I'm rushing in to something with him and only using him as a rebound?" I asked half asking myself the questions I asked Dan.

"The way I see it Angie take some time off for you and figure out your feelings."

"What about Josh and Pat?"

"Josh wasn't worried about you when he left for him." That stung just a bit. "And as far as Pat is concerned don't worry about him. You need to do what is right for you." I let his words sink in well I figured things out. "You still need to figure your feelings out about Michael. I know you say you hate him, but Angie he was apart of your life and you loved him. And I'm sure there's still apart of you that loves him."

"I'm always going to love him, the same with Josh." I said looking down. "But I deserve better then Michael."

"Maybe you deserve better then Pat and Josh too." Dan threw in. Maybe he was right. Maybe I did deserve better. I hugged Dan holding on tight. He hugged back gently gliding his fingertips over my back. "Do something for you Angie. Take a trip. Have fun."

"What about you and the storyline Dan? I can't just up and leave."

"We can make it part of the storyline." I sighed not knowing what Dan had planed but he walked off calling Dixie. I sat down on a bench thinking things through. I didn't want to let Josh go. Maybe that's where I have gone wrong all these years. I haven't really let Josh go. I've held onto something that just isn't there anymore. I've always believed he would be back for me. That he would show up at my door wanting me back. He didn't want me back until I showed up in his world, that's when he really did something about it. I sighed letting my head fall into my hands. "Angie we gotta get to the Impact tapings, we're shooting a segment." Dan said walking up to me. I got up following behind Dan. He filled me in on what was going on. I saw that Pat and Josh were there too. I stood with Dan backstage.

"So you're gonna pick them over me? Your brother!" Dan asked raising his voice. I rubbed my forehead looking at him.

"No I didn't say that Austin. I told you I was gonna take a few weeks or so for me and figure out if I want to manage you or them."

"That's a slap to the face Boston, you know that?"

"Look Austin, you call yourself the greatest wrestler in the world. Surely you don't need me helping you keep a title you won on your own."

"Why them? Dman straight I'm the greatest wrestler in the world. I never said I needed you to help me keep anything. I thought we were in this together. Like old times when we were kids."

"News flash brother dearest we are not kids any more. This isn't some game we play in the back yard. It's real. Why them? Simple they are coming back from injuries. First it was Alex and when he returned it was Chris. They need someone there to give them the push they deserve to have. To be back on top in the tag team division, to hold the tag titles."

"I don't get you Boston." Dan said walking away.

"You don't have to get me." I yelled after him.

"Everything ok here between brother and sister?" Pat asked walking up. I turned around a smile in place.

"Nothing that can't be fixed Alex." I told him looking them over.

"So he's not taking the news of you managing the guns to good is he?" Alex asked smirking. I shook my head.

"I told you I haven't decided who I'm gonna manage. Chris please keep your friend in line here." I snapped pushing past them and walking off.

I packed my stuff and walked to the lobby of the hotel where Josh and Pat were at goofing off until they saw me. Then they had to walk up to me.

"You leaving?" Pat asked pointing to my bags.

"Yep, the talk I had with Dan made me see a few things."

"Like?" Josh asked trying to get me to tell him who I was picking.

"Look guys I'm sorry. I can't pick either of you. Not until I know for sure what I want." They both looked down. I hated that I was crushing them. "I need to sort out my feelings. I gotta figure out who has my heart. I have to make sure I'm doing the right thing here."

"Ok you go do what you have to do for as long as you have to do it and we will be waiting for you when you come back." Josh said. I smiled hugging them both.

"Oh please tell me you haven't changed your mind." I huge smile crossed my face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked turning around the smile in place.

"I saw that you were working for Impact, so I had to beg Tommy to let me come here so I could see you again. Not that I needed permission from my husband. Then I was told you were going on this little trip and I had invite myself along." Lola said smirking. I jumped on her giving her a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around me hugging back just as tight.


	15. Chapter 15

"Trust me I didn't back out on this trip." I told her. I noticed that Josh and Pat had left. I still couldn't believe that Lola was standing right here. The last time I saw her was a little over a year ago for her wedding. I was able to avoid most everyone on that day. Well mostly Josh anyways. I use to hang out with my brother at a few Indy shows and that's where I met her at. We've been friends ever since, she knows most of my problems with Josh, but I have yet to tell her about Michael, but I'm sure that Tommy filled her in about that. I checked out of the hotel and we were off to the airport.

"So where we headed?"

"I'll let you know when I know. I told Dan I was headed to spend the time in New York shopping, but that was a lie, I'm headed some where else. I just don't need anyone showing up well I'm trying to figure things out."

"So what's going on Angie?"

"My head and heart say 2 different things. It's just a fight with myself that I'm sick of fighting. How did you know Tommy was the one?"

"Besides the awesome sex we have?" She asked with a goofy grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile at that. "I just knew there was no second guessing it. I would die for him." I sighed if it was so easy to pick why couldn't I do it? "It's not easy to figure out who you love. Who would you jump in front of? Who would you go to the edge of world for? Who makes you happy? Most importantly who can't you be with out?"

"That's the thing I don't know, I just don't know. I can see myself with Josh so easy because it's all I ever wanted out of life to be in his arms forever. But Pat I can see myself with him."

"What about Michael?"

"You sound just like my brother."

"Angie, I hate the man." I shot her a look. I really thought she was talking about my brother. "Oh no not your brother, he's a good man and knows what he is talking about. I hate Michael, but you don't, you still love him. In all the years that you have known him, he never did anything bad to you."

"No he just waited until after we were married to cheat on me." I snapped.

"I'm not taking sides Angie, I'm always gonna be on yours, but when he cheated you were still hung up on Josh. You were still in love with Josh hell you still are. Michael was there hoping that you would finally see the love he had for you but you didn't. The only guy you ever wanted to see love you was Josh."

"That's not true! I loved Michael, I married the guy. You can't put the blame of Michael cheating, on me." I shot back pissed she would even say something like that or even think like that.

"Angie I'm not putting the blame on you, just think about it." She told me as we finally walked into the airport.

"Fine I will." I told her agreeing with her. I had no plans of thinking about it. And it sure in the hell wasn't my fault he ran off and slept with the bitch he did.

"So where are we headed to?" Lola asked as we walked up to the desk.

"Two first class tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada please."

"So what we're gonna gamble and do what else? I thought you wanted to lay low and think about things. Shouldn't we head to some place with beaches?" I sighed looking over at her.

"Ok where do you wanna go then?"

"Two for Belize." Lola said. Well it was better then sticking around here in the states. I handed over my credit card to pay for the tickets. We quickly found our seats on the plane. I wanted to keep my mind off of my personal life and if we sat here in silence for the whole trip it would never work.

"What do you wanna do when we get to Belize?" I asked turning to look at her.

"We are going to sit on the beach soak up the sun drinking margarita's and forget about everything we have over here and hopefully when we come back you'll know what it is you wanna do." I let a laugh slip out.

"That's never going to happen."

"Angie you will, you're just all confused about everything right now. Don't think about it well we are away having fun. And when we land the person you missed the most is who you are met to be with." I let a small sigh out.

"Yea maybe, but let's forget about that and enjoy our time." I said leaning my head back trying to fight my thoughts of Josh, Pat and now Michael of all people.

"Angie everything will work it's self out and you'll be happy."

"Or I will ruin everything and I'll be alone."

"That's not going to happen and you know it." Lola told me in a reassuring tone. However I didn't believe a single word that came out of her mouth.

"For the first time in my life I don't know that." I told her zoning out not wanting to talk about it anymore. Lola must've got the hint since she didn't try to say anything else to me. I love Josh; I don't think I'll stop loving him. I can't just forget everything I ever felt for him. Everything I ever saw with Josh, I can easily see happing with Pat. Then Michael, I hated what he did to me, but like everyone has pointed out to me there was still a part of me that loved him and that same part of me wanted to have him back to work everything out. I really didn't know what I wanted or what to do. I closed my eyes trying to will the thoughts of my problems away. I was tired of thinking about the three of them, I just wanted to escape my mind for a few days, be free from Josh, Pat and Michael for the first time in years.


	16. Chapter 16

It was so nice to lay out in the sun and not have to worry about anything. I glanced over at Lola who seemed to be having one hot and steamy conversation with Tommy as her face was flushed a dark pink color. I smiled pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes and looked out over the crystal blue water and the clear blue sky above me, sipping on my drink. It felt nice to get away from everything I had going on back home. I really didn't miss anyone of them more then the other. So I was going to leave it up to them and who wanted to be with me more. I texted them both telling them when I would be at the airport and the one that showed up would be the one I would pick. I didn't know what I would do if they both showed up. I would deal with that later if it happened. I closed my eyes soaking the sun up. I frowned when the sun was blocked. I opened my eyes to see Josh standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here Josh?" I asked sitting up taking my shades off. Josh sat down on the chair I was sitting in.

"I couldn't take it. I missed you Angie. I made the mistake of not coming after you a few times. I'm not going to do it again. I love you Angie. I've always loved you. There's never been anyone else but you."

"That's why you picked Jamie over me?" I snapped getting up.

"Angie wait!" Josh exclaimed as he followed behind me.

"Why should I Josh?" He spun me around crashing his lips against mine.

"Because we have been through the whole Jamie thing." He kissed me again pulling me closer to him. "This feels right, you can't deny that." He kissed my neck as a soft moan escaped. "We're prefect together Angie." He whispered trailing kisses down my neck, kissing my shoulder. He pulled away looking me in the eye. "It's always going to be me and you Angie. The love you have for Patrick will never compare to the love we have." I hugged Josh resting my head against his shoulder. He was right. The only person I ever wanted was Josh. "Please Angie, just try us again. If it doesn't work out the way we both know it should then we'll end it and just be friends." I smiled that sounded good to me. I pulled away from Josh and brought his face down to mine kissing him.

"I love you Josh." Even if this wasn't right it felt right. I was going with what felt right. And the fact he came all the way here wanting me back showed me that he really did love me. I could look past everything he had done to me and start over clean and fresh.

"I love you too Angie." We stood there our lips locked together. We quickly pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat behind Josh. We both turned shocked to see Pat standing there.

"What are you doing here Pat?" I asked, Josh pulling me into his side. I wrapped my arms around Josh's waist. I wasn't trying to rub it in Pat's face that I picked Josh over him.

"I wanted to tell Angie how I really felt, but it seems that the best man already won."

"It's not about winning Pat. I've always loved Josh. And there isn't anyone out there I can love more then him. If we went out it would only end badly Pat. You know this."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. I was starting to fall for you."

"I was starting to fall for you Pat." Josh tightened his embrace on me. "But it's always been Josh. I gave him my whole heart along time ago. I'm sorry Pat, but you'll find someone that loves you and not someone else. I'm only broken damage to you Pat."

"I guess you're right. I can't break up the love you two have for each other. I knew all along that you would pick him over me. It hurts and I'm jealous that he has you, but I'm not gonna make you pick me over him. I'm gonna be here for you Angie. We'll always be friends. Josh take care of her this time." I smiled letting Josh go so I could hug Pat.

"We're always gonna be friends Pat. And I'm always here for you." He smiled hugging me back.

"I know Angie." I let him go and watched as he walked over to Josh. They did the whole bro hug thing. I couldn't hear what was being said between the two of them. Pat walked off and I walked back over to Josh wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm going to take care of you this time and not run away." Josh said pulling me closer.

"You always took care of me Josh. And I know you're not gonna run away. But I might." I smirked up at him as I ran away from him. Josh running after me.

"Angie get back here."

"Never." I yelled out with a giggle as Josh picked up and spun me around. Josh fell down with me landing on top of him. I giggled placing a kiss to his lips. We both smiled looking up to see Lola standing over us.

"Nice of you to join us Josh but this is a girls only trip." I got off Josh.

"She's right. Maybe you can find Pat and hang out with him."

"I'll do that. Sorry for interrupting your girls trip." I kissed Josh before he headed off to find Pat.

"So you picked Josh over Pat and Micheal huh?"

"Micheal never had a chance. But yep I did." I smiled as I watched Josh walking away.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yep." I told her as I sat back down in the chair I was in early looking out at the ocean happy that I had the man I loved back in my life.


	17. Chapter 17

I got back to Florida a week later. I lost Lola as she took off to find Tommy. I didn't really mind. I was confused to figure out where Josh and Pat had taken off to. I haven't seen or really heard from either one of them. I got a little text every morning and every night from Josh either saying good morning beautiful, I love you or good night beautiful, have sweet dreams of me, I love you. I would reply back and tell him the same thing but that was all I got from him. I didn't mind as I wanted him to be off having fun with Pat now that they weren't fighting over me. I wanted them to be as close as they were before I ever came along and broke that up. Today I wanted to spend it with Dan. I stopped outside his locker room. I was going to walk right on in but if he was in the middle of getting dressed I really didn't wanna see my brother naked. That sent chills down my body. I quickly knocked on the door. I heard him grumble something as he pulled opened the door.

"Angie, what a surprise." He said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back something was up here.

"Hey Dan, what's going on?" I asked, he blocked my view every time I tryed to look over his shoulder into his locker room.

"Oh uh nothing." He quickly got out. I looked at him before pushing past him and walking into his locker room. I looked around no one else was in there. Whatever he was up to didn't concern me any so I left it be. "I told you nothing was going on in here. Are you feeling ok Angie?"

"Yea I'm fine." That threw me off for a second as I was fine and it was weird that Dan would be asking me that. "Why do ask?"

"You look a little pale." He walked over to me pressing the back of his hand against my forehead. "You feel fine."

"That's because I am fine Dan. I may be a little tired after the long flight but I've never been better." Dan went to say something but I didn't get a chance to hear what it was as I took off to the bathroom throwing my guts up. Dan was right there holding my hair back rubbing my back. I wiped my mouth and got up. "Thanks"

"It's nothing Angie. I'm always here for you." He looked at me.

"I feel fine Dan, don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to worry about you when you don't look good and you are in here throwing up."

"It must have been something I ate before I came back. I'll go back to the hotel and get some rest and I'll be fine tomorrow." Dan agreed to that. I hugged him and went back to the hotel to get some rest. I was going to try to call Josh when I got in my room but the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I slowly opened my eyes as the sun was shinning through the window.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I smiled looking to where the voice came from.

"Morning Josh, when do you get here? And how?" I asked sitting up.

"I came after the show last night. I told the guy at the front desk I was staying with you. He didn't believe me but all I had to do was take a picture with him." I smiled as he walked over to the bed sitting down by my. I quickly kissed him and ran to the bathroom once again throwing up. Josh was right behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. "You ok baby?" I got up washing my face and quickly brushing my teeth.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Dan told me about you being sick yesterday after you got back. I'm talking you to the hospital Angie." Josh told me as I laid back on the bed.

"Josh I'm fine, I just have food poisoning. I'll be fine. And in the mean time you can play my very sexy doctor." He smirked walking over to the bed.

"That sounds wonderful Angie and even after you see the doctor I can play a better sexy doctor for you since I know what's wrong with you. I hate seeing you like this Angie. Please go for me?" He pouted sticking out his bottom lip. How was I suppose to say no that sexy little face?

"Fine, I'll go." I told him as I got up taking a quick shower and getting dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. "Let's get this over with Josh." He slipped his hand in mine and we headed out. He helped me into his car.

"I let Dan know that I was talking you to the hospital. You're suppose to call him once you know what's wrong." I looked out my window annoyed some by the fact that Josh told Dan. Nothing was wrong with that. I only had food poisoning or the 24 hour flu. It was nothing major and I would be ok soon enough. I felt Josh's hand on my leg. "I know you don't like this Angie, but I'm here to look after you. And I'm going to make sure that you are ok and it's nothing, and not something else going on with you. I just want you to be ok." I smiled placing my hand over his. I looked over at him. It was sweet of him to worry this much about me. Like he used to.

"I know Josh." I told him bring his hand up to my lips placing a soft kiss the back side of his hand.

We soon found ourselves sitting in the doctor's office after he took a blood sample and I had to pee in a cup for him. I was sitting on the little exam bed thingy in the room starting to get more nervous with each passing second. Josh took my hand in his.

"It'll be ok Angie. What ever it is. I'll be there with you nursing you back to health." I smiled over at him as the door opened and walked into the room. We both looked at the doctor as he sat down doing what ever. My grip on Josh's hand tightened, my heart started to race. Josh brushed his thumb over the back of my hand getting me to relax some. I was thankful that Josh had came with me. I don't think I could've done this with out him here. I wasn't even sure why I was nervous just something about sitting in a small room waiting for the doctor to tell you what was wrong with you never gave me a calm feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in the hotel room looking down, shock wrote all over my face. I was still trying to take everything in. I looked over at Josh who was all smiles since we left the hospital. I looked down placing a hand on my stomach. Me pregnant. I never really put much thought in to it. Well I did when the babies didn't come until after I got married. That's how I thought it would work out. I would get married then have kids. I wasn't ready to be a mother yet. I took a deep breath, I had bigger things to worry about right now. Like how I was going to break the news to Josh that it might not be his. I was only 6 weeks pregnant. That ruled Pat out as the father as it was only last week that I slept with him for the first and last time. 6 weeks ago was around the time I saw Josh at the bar and we spent the night together. But then on the other hand it was the same time I slipped up and had sex with Michael for the last time. That was the worst mistake in my life. Sleeping with Micheal not Josh. Sleeping with the Josh was the best thing I could've ever done. But what is done is well done and we just have to move on from it.

"Angie baby you ok?" I looked up to see Josh sitting by me his arms wrapped around me with both his hands resting on my stomach.

"Josh I gotta tell you something. Don't be mad at me." Not that he had a right to be mad at me. I wasn't with him when I screwed up and slept with my ex husband.

"I wont be mad. What's going on?" I took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking and around the time I got pregnant I messed up and slept with Michael." I took a small pause. "Then a few nights later you come walking back into my life and we hooked up."

"What are saying? That this baby might be his?"

"Yea Josh it could be. I want it to be yours. I want a family with you." I wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go. He pressed a kiss to my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere Angie. This baby is mine no matter what. I'm going to be the father. I'm not mad at you. I have no right to be mad at you. We'll get through this Angie. Not that their is anything to get through. We'll tell everyone that it's mine. They don't have to know." I smiled.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would Angie. Now come on. We gotta tell your brother what's going on, then we gotta get you out of this storyline you're in." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Josh went to get up but I pulled him down meeting him in a kiss. He laid us back his lips gently attacking my neck, he let his hand roam under my shirt cupping my firm bra covered breast. A soft moan escaping my lips. My hands going under his shirt roaming his muscular back. "We don't have time for this Angie. Later I promise." I got up knowing he was right. I took his offered hand and we walked out heading to the arena to tell Dan then talk to Dixie about everything. We sat in Dan's locker room waiting for him to finish up getting ready for his match.

"So what's wrong with my baby sister?" Dan asked sitting across from us on a bench. Josh giving my hand reassuring squeeze.

"Well I'm not sick." He just looked at me with a blank face. "But I'm pregnant." I held back my breath waiting to hear what he had to say. Dan looked us over.

"I always knew you would be the one to knock my sister up." I was taken back by what he had said. "I'm happy for you guys. But there's more to it isn't there?" I looked at him confused.

"No there's not more to it. This baby is mine Dan. I'm not leaving your sister this time. We're gonna be a family a real one at that."

"I know that Josh, but I know that it might not be yours." Now it was Josh's turn to look shocked.

"The night I slept with Micheal by mistake, I called and Dan and told him everything. Then when you left me I went to Dan and told him everything. He must have worked things out even if I didn't tell him how far along I was."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I'm going to be a father myself. I have been doing the research. Plus you don't tell me who you sleep with and who don't and if you have slept with anyone since you've been here it's too soon to know you would be pregnant anyways. So really it was a no brainer."

"You just know everything don't you?" I asked him moving into Josh's side more.

"Not everything. But you gonna tell Micheal?"

"Nope as far as anyone is concerned the baby is Josh's."

"But don't you think that Michael will figure it out?"

"If he does then so be it. We'll get a test done if that's how he wants it to be." I got up Josh doing the same. "We gotta talk to Dixie and get me out of this storyline you and Pat put me in." Dan got up hugging me and Josh telling us congrats on the baby. We walked to Dixie's office telling her everything. She was trying to find away to get me out of it. I told her I had an idea and to trust me. She told me she had no reason not to and told me to do whatever would work. I got up telling Josh to get Dan and Pat to gorilla. He went on his way as I got a mic and headed out to the ring.


	19. Chapter 19

I took a deep breath telling myself that I could do this. I gripped the mic and walked down to the ring slowly getting into it and walking around the ring. I brought the mic up to my lips and quickly moved it away. I took a deep breath and brought the mic back to my lips standing in the middle of the ring.

"I've put a lot of thought into this. Who do I wanna manage? How do you pick between the greatest man alive and the best tag team that Impact has to offer? Well after careful consideration and thinking through it for the past week I've made my choice. But it wasn't an easy choice to make. But I need my brother Austin Aries to come out here along with Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin." Dan's music hit and he walked down to the ring.

"Boston what do you mean that you finally picked between us?" Dan asked getting into the ring and pacing before stopping in front of me. "You shouldn't have had to think about anything."

"Well I did. What did you want me to turn my back on the guy I love more then anything because we're family?"

"Family cames first. I thought you knew this? But I guess I was wrong to think you cared more about your brother then some guy."

"It's not always about family Austin. And he's not just some guy to me."

"That's what you say now but I wanna know what this is about? Please enlighten me here."

"It's what I want Austin. I've grew up doing what my brother wanted me to do. And I'm sick of it. I'm gonna do something I want for once and I don't give a damn if you don't like it. This is my life not yours. It's what Boston wants not what Austin wants."

"I don't care what you are going to say or what you want. You're not going to leave me for some punks." There music hit as they walked down as the crowd cheered for them. "Just freaking wonderful." Dan muttered.

"What happened to my fun loving brother?" I snapped. I turned my attention to the guns, they raised there hands up.

"We didn't come down here to bad mouth you Boston. We just wanna know who you picked so we can move on from this." Pat said. I looked between them.

"I couldn't pick. I couldn't pick my brother over my best friends, my boyfriend and vise versa."

"So what are you saying?" Josh asked stepping closer.

"Chris I love you but I can't pick you over family." I kissed his cheek moving over to Pat. "Alex, we've become really good friends and I couldn't pick you over my brother." I gave him a hug and moved on to Dan. Who had a smirk on his face. "Austin I couldn't pick you over them. You're my brother and I love you. This was hard for me to do." I told him moving to the ropes. "I pick myself. I can't be some pawn in this game with the three of you. I'm done." I dropped my hand climbing out of the ring and walked to the back. Leaving the three guys in the ring shocked. Well Dan and Josh were acting but I think Pat really was shocked, saying Josh didn't have enough time to explain anything to him.

"Let me get this straight. You have only been here a few weeks and you're already leaving. Now this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact you're with child?" I looked at Michael. He had a smirk on his face. I was in shock getting it all to register in my head.

"How?" I asked my hands going to my stomach.

"News travels fast. I'm also going to make sure that little brat of yours isn't mine. I want nothing to do with you. If it is mine hell I'd more then likely sign my rights over to you. But then again I might take the baby from you."

"You wouldn't dare?" He stood there with a smirk on his damn face.

"You know I would."

"You would what?" Josh asked walking over to me, putting his arm around me.

"If you wanna play like that Michael then we'll get the baby tested as soon as we can so that way you're outta my life for good. Josh is the father to my baby."

"You best hope so Angie. Send me the details and I'll be there." He said walking off.

"Whoa what's going on?" Pat asked.

"I'm having a baby. It's your buddies over here. But Michael thinks it's his and has threatened to take it away or sign his rights over if it is his." I explained holding onto Josh tight.

"He's not taking our baby from us." I rested my head on Josh's shoulder as he gently rubbed my back.

"Congrats guys, wait it's not mine is it?" Pat asked worried.

"No I didn't even know you 6 weeks ago."

"Good. It's just I don't wanna ruin your happiness right now. And I got my own things going on with my own girl right now." Everyone shot him a look. "No your not going to met her not yet anyways. I don't want you bunch of crazies scaring her away."

"It's not us you have to worry about. It's you that could scare her away."

"Funny Angie. I'll be laughing at that one all day. Congrats guys." Pat gave me a hug and shook Josh's hand pulling him into a hug. "But I'm off." Pat walked off so did the rest of us.

"What about Michael?" Josh asked once we were in our hotel room.

"I'll call my doctor once I get back to Detroit and figure out how soon we can get a paternity test done. Don't worry about this Josh."

"It's hard not to worry." Josh sat down by me placing his hand on my stomach. "I just want this little guy to be my baby."

"This little baby is yours Josh I know it. Even if it isn't Josh, you'll still be the father. Michael wont take the baby it would ruin him. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have plenty to worry about." Josh said kissing my stomach. I smiled my hands running through his hair.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Congratulations you two are going to have a little boy." I looked over to see that Josh wasn't even in the room with me and it was just me and Michael. I looked over at Michael and he had a smirk on his face. The doctor had left us to be alone._

_"Baby are you not happy that we are having the family you always wanted to have?" Michael asked walking closer to me, taking my hands in his and softly kissing the back of them._

_"What about Josh?" I asked in a hushed tone._

_"Baby you haven't been with Josh in years. Are you feeling ok?" I looked at him trying to register everything he was telling me. I didn't understand it. I was just with Josh earlier in the day. I looked at Michael wanting him to explain things to me. He felt my head. "Baby you need to come home and rest. I don't get why you are thinking about Josh for? You haven't talked to him in years. We've been married for a while now."_

_"But I thought we got a divorce?" I asked as he helped me get down. My head was spinning._

_"Baby we never got a divorce. We haven't even been talking about getting one. Wait do you want a divorce?" I looked at him shaking my head. "Besides Josh married Jamie a few weeks ago." What? Josh married that slut! No, No, NO! I was screaming in my head._

"Baby shh its ok." I heard Josh say as my eyes flattered open as Josh rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair. I hugged him as the tears started to trickle down my face. "Baby its ok." Josh told me as he held onto me as I cried into his chest. I sniffled and looked at him.

"Don't leave me." I begged as a few stray tears rolled down my face. Josh wiped them away.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. What's brought this on?" Josh asked placing his hands on my face and making me look up at him.

"I had a dream that the baby was Michael's and that I was still married to him and you," I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape at just the thought of it. "You married Jamie."

"Never Angie. I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere. This little baby," Josh said rubbing my stomach. "Is mine no matter what the test says today when we go in to get the result. Understand me?" I nodded and he pecked my lips. "Now please try to get some rest before we have to get up for the day." Josh laid down and I stuck to his side as he traced his finger tips over my back trying to sooth me. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat.

A few hours later I found myself sitting in a hospital room. Josh holding my hand and Michael sitting on the other side of the room wanting to be anywhere but here. They had done the paternity test and now we were waiting for the results. I was only a little over ten weeks along now. They couldn't do the test until I was nine weeks along in the pregnancy. And this was the earliest they could get me in. They had done the test a few days ago but we had to come back in as Michael wanted it that way to make sure that no one screwed him over. No one was saying anything so the room seemed to be an eerie place to be. I didn't know what to say to Josh to make me feel any better about things. He was worried that the results would come back saying that Michael was the father. I was freaked out about that too but I was really hoping, NO I knew it was Josh's baby, but my mind kept going to the dream or rather nightmare I had where I was still with Michael and this baby was his. I looked down placing my hand on my stomach.

"Everything will work out the way it's suppose to. I have faith in that." I said softly, trying to give myself courage. Josh put his hand on mine smiling.

"It will work out the way we want it to be Angie. Even if we have to make it like that on our own." I smiled leaning back into Josh. He kissed the top of my head as our hands laid on my stomach laced together.

"You two disgust me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't have to be here Michael. I was fine with not knowing who the real father is because either way it's going to be Josh. He was always going to be the only father this baby will ever know."

"Yea whatever we'll just see about that now wont we?" Michael said going back to his phone. Josh rubbed my stomach getting me to calm down.

"It's ok baby. We'll know the truth shortly." Josh whispered in my ear. I smiled as I felt safe in Josh's arms and knew that no matter what the doctor said that everything was going to be ok. I looked up when the doctor walked in. She looked at all of us.

"Angie the father of your baby is Josh." She said as she handed me a paper with the results on it. Josh looked over my shoulder and she handed Michael a paper. He smirked wanting to say something but he just walked out of the room. I smiled getting up and hugging Josh tight.

"Let's go home and we can let everyone know later." Josh said letting me go and holding my hand. "We got some celebrating to do first." I giggled and followed him out of the room; we had a lot of celebrating to do.

**_A/N: And this is where I'm ending this story at. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted this story. Just so everyone knows I am planing a sequel in the future so keep an eye out for that!_**


End file.
